How my life ended and began again
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: This is the story of how I, the Awesome Gilbert, became part of the living dead. implied!PruCan if you squint, really hard.


**Disclaimer i do not own Hetalia that is the works of ****Hidekazu Himaruya, I only own the plot.**

* * *

Pain, That was the first thing I registered, it wasn't the i stubbed my toe pain, nor was it the broken limb pain. It was the full shark eating my limbs while simultaneously shooting a laser onto every single part of my body. As the pain started to subside I thought back to how i ended up like this.

* * *

I was walking down the street at twilight, on my way to the store to get some milk, it just so happened to be a very peaceful evening, the sound of crickets starting their nightly symphony and the bats starting to sound their way around started up. this had always been my favourite time of day, if only for the reason that everything had started to settle down for the night. I just so happened to be walking past an alleyway when I heard an earth-shattering scream.

"HELP!"

I ran into the ally without a second thought, in hindsight I should have brought something big with me to save the person but I didn't... Oh well. Running through the ally I came upon a dead end, and there, right in front of me was not someone about to be killed or worse, but a young man with shoulder-length wheat blonde hair, mesmerizing blue-violet eyes, a feminine figure and legs that seemed to go on forever. Now let it be noted that I am not the most observant person in the world, which is why I didn't notice the men and women seemingly coming from nowhere and surrounding me as I stared at the young man.

I was understandably confused, who screamed? who were these people and why the heck were they surrounding me?. I had just opened my mouth to ask all of these questions when I was attacked, now it is known that most gangs (for that is what I assumed they were) attack with weapons that range from knuckle busters and fists to guns, these guys however attacked me differently two of them grabbed my arms while a third, a tall ash blonde with a big nose and violet eyes, walked right up to me, placed one hand on my left shoulder while the other grabbed my chin and forcefully moved it to the right. This action exposed my neck, i wanted to move and throw their hands off me but as the man in front of me had turned my head to the right i had my gaze caught by smirking blue-violet eyes, of course I knew then that it was this one that screamed if only to get some poor sod (like me) to come and save him.

As my attention was so focused on the blonde, I never noticed the man that was holding my face place his face in the junction between my neck and shoulder, right above my jugular. I did however notice the excruciating pain when the stupid piece of underdeveloped devil spawn bit me. now as I am obviously not an expert in supernatural entities but I am pretty sure that everyone in this group were vampires, that or they were really messed up. As the guy was happily sucking up my blood like he was drinking through a straw I, started to notice my head feeling funny, everything was getting a purple tinge and my vision was starting to darken at the edges, I was obviously passing out.

* * *

That is what happened and now here i am, a vampire fledgling, a demon of the night, in the service of someone I would rather see burning in the pits of Hades.

The worst part of all of this is that it happened because i was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you ready to leave Gilbert?" Matthew, the young man who lured me into the ally asked kissing my forehead.

I nod to him, there is nothing else left for me here, after all I'm technically dead.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**This is actually a story i came up with for my English assignment, hopefully i get a good mark for it and to all that read my other stories and are really hoping for me to continue I have lost the USB with some of the chapters I was working on, the computer I had with the same chapters stopped working, luckily i may have saved the stories on the computers at school. Also my laptop has no Microsoft Word on it and I'm still trying to come up with stuff, hopefully i am able to find the USB or most likely I'll get the stories from the computers at school.  
**

**Please read and review it helps me know that i actually can write properly**

**Hasta La Pasta**


End file.
